<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They all fell down by CyanicDwaal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194899">They all fell down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanicDwaal/pseuds/CyanicDwaal'>CyanicDwaal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fgod-typical suicide?, Gen, Help, I just realized i need to come up with nicknames, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmare is confused, This will probably end up being comedically dramatic, everyone is confused, i don't know how to tag, or name things, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanicDwaal/pseuds/CyanicDwaal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Error expected would happen, this was not it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nothing yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They all fell down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a warning, the link is a bit iffy because it links to a fic on wattpad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error sat down at the edge of the cliff in Outertale and relaxed. They wouldn’t come looking for him right away, and they couldn’t possibly do any more damage then they had already done.</p><p>He had no reason to keep the balance, no reason to try anymore. Everyone he cared about was gone.</p><p>Nightmare had been the first to go, having fallen into the portal while trying to protect his boys from the unexpected attack.</p><p>Cross and Blue were fighting back-to-back, and were doing pretty well until Ink figured out how to open a portal under their feet.</p><p>The rest of the gang had been picked off on by one, singled out then pushed into a portal one way or another.</p><p>He couldn’t save them. The portals had led directly to Outertale’s void.</p><p>He had run away to the anti-void like a coward after all of them had targeted him. Looking back, it didn’t really matter what he did at that point. They had already won.</p><p>After what had happened sunk in, he went to Outertale, planning on joining his family in the void. He stood up and looked up at the stars one last time, before diving off the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>It was warm.</p><p>Was this really the void?</p><p>It was comfortable and warm, not the expected agony of being torn apart.</p><p>
  <span>He felt tired, and safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error fell asleep curled up on the mattress with a blanket hugged to his chest, ignoring the faint ringing of a bell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm very new to all of this, so any advice or criticism would be appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>